


Agarwaen

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: I love you. I love you. I love you.Túrin wants to say, I love you, too.He never does.In which Túrin contemplates sacrifice and loss and love.(Podfic ofAgarwaen by fisheyed.)





	Agarwaen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agarwaen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135660) by [fisheyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisheyed/pseuds/fisheyed). 




End file.
